ronzak_super_mario_64_bloopers_2fandomcom-20200214-history
A Case Leading to Noire Where
The episode name is... A Case Leading to Noire Where Summary A Case Leading to Noire Where is the sixth episode of season three. Investigators RonZak and KazNor, with help of Mel whose like a boss of sorts in this, must solve the case of who burned Waluigi's Taco Store down. They must find the arsonist before they strike again. Swearing is ahead Plot Let me set the mood. Let's say that in a parallel universe some of the characters are investigators investigating a case. Or, instead of that, the characters decide to make a movie about that idea. “KazNor!” RonZak exclaimed. “WHAT?! KazNor yelled while he pushed objects off his desk and spilling hot coffee on himself. “The fuck? You okay there?” RonZak asked. “Yeah,” KazNor answered. “Alright. Anyway, grab your equipment, we have a case to solve,” RonZak announced. RonZak and KazNor walk outside of KazNor's office and go into a meeting room. “Hello RonZak and…. Coffee stained clothes KazNor-” Mel greeted. “Shut up!” KazNor exclaimed. “Anyway… We have a report about an arson attack. You know that new Waluigi Taco Store?” Mel asked. “Yeah,” KazNor answered. “Dear God!” RonZak whispered. “Someone has burned it down to the ground,” Mel announced. “Who would do such a thing?! Why?! Damn it! That place sold great food! Why would somebody do that?!” KazNor lamented. “That's what we're trying to figure out,” Mel stated. “So what's our order of things to do,” RonZak insisted. “You know, the usual. Interview witnesses, check securities, find suspects, and finally convict someone,” Mel noted. “That's not part of our job at the end,” RonZak stated. “Right. . . Well get out there and crack this case,” Mel said. “I must, FOR WALUIGI'S TACOS!” KazNor bellowed. ********************''' ' RonZak unlocked the back door to his house, entered his house, shut the door, and then locked the back door. He sat down on a chair and logged on to his computer. He then started to look into the databases of the security cameras around WALUIGI'S Taco Store. What he viewed from the databases of the security cameras around WALUIGI'S Taco Store. Cars were passing by the security cameras, one by one, and sometimes multiple at once. In fact, someone ran a red light, but RonZak couldn't even get a shot from the license plate. But one thing he found was pretty suspicious (in his opinion.) There was one car that was caught on all of the security cameras. It was a green P.T. Cruiser. He could tell by the model of the car. He went to check the databases of the security cameras that were connected to WALUIGI'S Taco Store. That's when a moment of realization hit RonZak. That the footage was probably destroyed by the fire. ********************' ' KazNor sat in a room waiting for the first witness to come in. The first witness to be interviewed was none other than Waluigi himself. Though this shouldn't come to as a surprise. Waluigi closed the door behind him and sat down on a chair that is facing KazNor. “Waluigi, we understand that you were the the last person to see your store standing. I know this is a stupid question to ask, but I have to ask you it. But first, I'm contractility obligated to say the Miranda Warnings. You have the right to remain silent and have the right to an attorney. What's the rest? Is it that anything you say can and most likely be used against you? Is that right? Anyway, did you burn down your own store?” KazNor announced to Waluigi. “What the hell?! Why the hell would I want to do such a thing? I love making tacos and I loved that place. I built it, I ran it,” Waluigi exclaimed. “Do you know if someone would want to burn it down?” KazNor asked Waluigi. “I don't know. There maybe a few people, but I don't remember their names. If I remember I'll keep you posted,” Waluigi answered “Anyway, I think I'm done here. Goodbye.” Waluigi got up from the chair he was sitting on, pushed the chair in, and left the confrontation room. The next person came in. It was Meggy. She sat down. “Do you know about the Miranda Warnings?” KazNor questioned Meggy. “Yes,” Meggy responded. “Okay, so I don't have to say them. Thank God. So have you seen anything suspicious?” KazNor asked Meggy. “Yes, actually,” Meggy announced. “First of all an orange car ran a red light. Then a Green P.T. Cruiser pulled into the driveway of Waluigi's Taco Store.” “Thank you Meggy,” KazNor said. “Your welcome,” Meggy said. She then left the room. ******************** *Knock knock.* RonZak goes into the kitchen to look out on the porch. On the porch was KazNor waiting. RonZak let him in. “So, got any information?” RonZak asked KazNor. “Yeah. Some information about a green P.T Cruiser. Also some information about an orange car. You?” KazNor answered. “The orange car may just be SMG3's. But the green P.T. Cruiser? I've no idea. Maybe Luigi. Maybe Bob. Possibly Toad. Hell, I don't know, it could be Professor E. Gadd for all I know,” RonZak announced. “Alright, I'll interview them next. So… do you have any of those really good cookies left?” KazNor noted. “We are not making a Piemations reference,” RonZak stated. ******************** “Alrighty then. I am almost done with my newest inve-” *Knock knock.* “Oh come on! Why is it that every time I'm close to finishing an invention I get interrupted,” Professor E. Gadd complained. Then he opens the door. “Hello Professor E. Gadd. And sense you're a professor you know about the Miranda Warnings. So, do you own a green P.T. Cruiser?” KazNor asked Professor E. Gadd. “No, I have a red car. Now get off the premises,” Professor E. Gadd demanded. “Okay,” KazNor said. He shut the door and walked away. “I'm busy,” Professor E. Gadd uddered under his breath. ********************' ' *Knock knock* “These constant knocks in this story. Come in,” Mel insisted. “Hey there Mel. I have information about this case. There have been reports about a green P.T. Cruiser. I have CCTV footage in this envelope, and on every single camera there is a green P.T. Cruiser,” RonZak announced. He put an envelope down on Mel's desk. She picked up the envelope, opened it, and reached in to pull out a thumb drive. She plugged it in her laptop and they started looking over the footage RonZak gathered from CCTV cameras. “Here's the thing, Mel. You know Meggy?” RonZak asked. “She said that this car drove in the Waluigi's Taco Store parking lot,” RonZak said while pointing at a car on the laptop screen. “Because the place was burned down I seriously believe we’ve lost all possibly useful footage.” “Keep shuffling through the cameras,” Mel demanded. “Okay,” RonZak said. So that what he started to do. “Stop.” “Okay.” “Look. There is a reflection from those windows from that building. And, you can clearly see in the reflection of those windows, that car your talking about has pulled into that driveway,” Mel noted. “Ah, I see,” RonZak said. “Oh by the way,” “What?” Mel asked. “They're getting out of the car.” ********************' ' *Dingy dongy* “Yes?” Somebody opens the door. It's Bob “Why the hell does your doorbell go 'dingy dongy’?” KazNor questioned Bob. “Why not,” Bob insisted. “Under the Miranda Warnings, you have the right to remain silent and have the right to an attorney. Anything you say can and will probably be used against you,” KazNor announced. “What are Miranda Warnings?” Bob asked. “I just said! Whatever. Do you own a green P.T. Cruiser?” KazNor asked Bob “Yeah, so? Toad owns one too,” Bob answered in a snippy tone. “Do you have his address?” KazNor insisted. “Yeah,” Bob noted. ********************' ' *Diiiiiiinnnngggg* “What a long doorbell sound,” KazNor commented. “N'yes,” Toad opened the door. “Hello Toad, I'm KazNor-” “I know who you are,” Toad interrupted. “Under the Miranda Warni-” “I know what the Miranda Warnings are,” Toad interrupted again. “Okay, be more snippy. I don't give a shit. I just came here to ask if you have a green P.T. Cruiser. I'm investigating a case-” KazNor stated. “Yes, I do have a green P.T. Cruiser. It's a small car so it's useful for me. What's the meaning of this question?” Toad interrupted yet again. “You know, I would really fucking appreciate if you would just stop goddamn interrupting me,” KazNor snarled. “Were you at Waluigi's Taco Store the day it burned down?” KazNor asked Toad. “I've been here for almost a week. I stocked up on food. I haven't left the house in six days. I don't know why. Here's the receipt from six days ago,” Toad explained. KazNor looked over the receipt. “This is definitely from six days ago. Thank you. Here your receipt back. I'm gonna go now. Have a good night.” KazNor gave Toad back the receipt and left the premises. Toad shut the door and KazNor got in his car and drove home. ' ' When KazNor got to his house, he got out his car as quickly as he could. He heard whooshing winds. He saw rising flames and ashes floating down. “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” ******************** *Ring ring* “It's KazNor calling me, so I have to answer,” RonZak stated “Okay,” Mel said. “Get your asses over here! Oh god. . . Why the fuck did I get targeted?! My house is on fire and I think I talked to the wrong person.” “Well, fuck. Mel, I think there's a serial arsonist out because it seems to be connected to this case,” RonZak exclaimed. ********************' ''' RonZak and Mel parked the car they were in and got out. There were already firefighters there. RonZak walked up to KazNor. “I swear to God, I’m going to find this fucker, and Goddamn beat them to death!” KazNor bellowed. “Yep, this seems connected. I’m sorry about the house. But we’ll have it all rebuilt. You’ll have your house back. So please calm down. I don’t understand how someone would use their time to destroy property of people talking about a case. We’ll find this serial arsonist and rebuild your house. Don’t worry about this KazNor. No, you won’t have to pay,” RonZak reassured KazNor. “Well, thanks.” KazNor took a deep breath and calmed down. “Where am I going to live for the time being?” KazNor asked. “Well, you’re not going to live with me. I only own an apartment,” Mel answered. “I own a camper,” RonZak also answered. “No,” KazNor told RonZak. “I’ll find somewhere.” Mel turns to face the woods surrounding KazNor’s burning house. Firefighters are shooting water at the burning leaves of the trees above the house the firefighters are trying to set out. Then Mel sees a figure hiding in the woods, so she gives chace. RonZak and KazNor turn around to see her running. “What are you doing?!” RonZak demanded. “Chasing a suspect in the woods!” Mel yelled. RonZak and KazNor looked at each other and run to where Mel was running. They ran fast. Mel stayed in the lead. Then when they caught up to the figure, they found out who it is. “You f****** sword hand b****,” KazNor yells to the figure who is Bob. “Okay, out of everybody in this show’s cast, you are the one that swears the most,” RonZak tells KazNor. KazNor run to punch Bob, but backs away to avoid getting hit by one of Bob’s sword hands. KazNor fell to the ground because he couldn’t keep his balance after the dodge he did. “Hah! Suck it. You can’t do anything to me. Soon I’ll be gone and all of your properties will be burned down!” Bob broadcasted. KazNor rolls on the ground towards Bob and kicks him down. Bob lands on his front side. KazNor gets up and starts kicking Bob. RonZak pulls him away from Bob. Mel then ties Bob’s arms together with zip ties. “Should we just leave him here?” Mel asked RonZak and KazNor. “Let’s do it,” KazNor answered. “Sure. But first, we should call the Police Department that we found the serial arsonist,” RonZak insisted. “They’re already here. You know that when you call 911, you don’t just get one department? You get the paramedics (if needed,) the firefighters, and police officers,” KazNor questioned RonZak. “We got the criminal!” Mel announced to the other police officers. The other police officers make their way to the trio. “So, now that the “movie” is over, are you two ready to leave this parallel universe and go to our universe?” RonZak asked Mel and KazNor. “Yes,” Mel and KazNor said. A portal opened up and they went in. 42